Livin' Vegeta Loca
by Dark Shedevil
Summary: Hey, it's a song dedicated to everyone's favorite mean dude, VEGETA! So since Ricky Martin doesn't seem to mind for me borrowing his song, I'm gonna sing my version of the song to the super saiyan. WARNING: Due to my liking and perverted lyrics, it's PG13


-Living Vegeta Loca-

**_Author's Notes: _**Second fic of song spoofing. You know I could really do this for a living. Well, let me just explain how I got the idea of this. When I was playing a DBZ game on my lovely PS2, my ever so annoying sister got my old Ricky Martin CD and began to play Living La Vida Loca on full blast. And for a funny coincidence I chose the OH-SO SEXY Vegeta as my fighter. So in my head, I'm like "Ding!" Duh! Why don't you write a song about him. And if you've read my profile you guys will notice that I consider Vegeta one of the sexiest things that I ever laid my eyes on. So here it is, for you Vegeta! And oh yeah, Vegeta says to review or else he'll f&king kill you all after he's killed Goku (So no need to worry in other words.) But I wouldn't mind if you did review.

**_Disclaimer: _**Of course I don't own this song. Who do you think I am? Ricky Martin? Well… Maybe I am, but if I were Ricky Martin, and was writing a dedication love song for Vegeta, wouldn't I be like Gay? So there solid proof that I don't own this song, NOR DBZ, they all belong to some company and some guy, that includes Ricky Martin. ;)

_**Chapter 1:**_ Living Vegeta Loca!

He's like a super sayian   
blonde hair and has light green eyes   
I feel a premonition   
He's gonna make me fall tonight  
He's into new sensation   
Few kicks and punches out the light   
He's got a new addiction   
for every day and every night   
  
He sure does hates that Goku   
Don't you think he'll kick your ass (A/N: DUH!)   
So just don't wait   
Cause he'll go dancing in the grass   
Yeah he's got a super cutie ass

(The chorus)  
  
Upside inside out   
We're living Vegeta loca   
He'll just kill you out   
I'm living Vegeta loca   
He gets mad then red   
He'll just grab and choke ya  
He will wear you out   
We're living Vegeta loca   
living Vegeta loca   
  
He woke up in a weird ass city  
Sleeping next to a chick with bright blue hair (A/N: Come on guys you know who she is.)   
So he took her heart and he took her money   
Must've thought it was a really big thrill   
  
Cause he then ended up with a baby boy   
He at first thought it was a little toy   
And once he became a freakin father   
you know he'll never be the same   
cause he just became completely insane

Come on now!

(Once again the chorus)  
  
Upside inside out   
We're living Vegeta loca   
He'll just kill you out   
I'm living Vegeta loca   
He gets mad then red   
He'll just grab and choke ya  
He will wear you out   
We're living Vegeta loca   
living Vegeta loca   
  
He sure does eat some food

And doesn't seem to wanna confess   
That's his feelings   
Are to a blue haired girl in a pink dress   
Yeah, some girl in a bright pink dress! (A/N: Well you guys know it's Bulma!)  
  
Upside inside out

(Yet again the F&(&%% Chorus, we all love to hate)

Upside inside out   
We're living Vegeta loca   
He'll just kill you out   
I'm living Vegeta loca   
He gets mad then red   
He'll just grab and choke ya  
He will wear you out   
We're living Vegeta loca   
living Vegeta loca

Yeah!

Dark Shedevil: Yay! My song is finished!

Vegeta: No you stupid baka, you were suppose to say how incredibly sexy I am, not me sleeping with Bulma.

Dark Shedevil: Well didn't you sleep with Bulma?

Vegeta: ... Just sing the song again, but this time better.

Dark Shedevil: Come on Vegeta, I skipped school just to sing this to you.

Vegeta: Well I don't care, I said sing it again.

Dark Shedevil: No, you suck! But is still DREAMY... Ahh... Well gotta go.

Vegeta: Stupid human! Kamahamhea!

Dark Shedevil: I'm melting...

(So Vegeta goes back home, as I on the otherhand dies. Happy ending, well except for me.)

**_Author's Notes:_** Well so far, here's my song dedicated to the OH-SO SEXY man, VEGETA! So what the hell are you waiting for? Go ahead review!


End file.
